


Second Best

by ala



Category: Thor (2011), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ala/pseuds/ala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had always been second best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

Loki had always been second best: the second son, the spare rather than the heir, second in everyone’s eyes from Odin Allfather to the Warriors Three to the lowliest citizen of Asgard. It wasn't that he particularly wanted the throne that would surely go to his brother; he just desired to be seen as an equal to the mighty Thor in the eye of his father.

But in truth, Loki didn't altogether mind being second best in most things, because he had _her_ : Sif, bright and beautiful and fierce. She counted Thor among her dearest friends but it was Loki with whom she shared her kisses and her love and her private smiles. It was alright for Loki to be an afterthought to everyone else because his was the gaze she first sought when entering a room. Even after learning who he really was, what he really was, he took comfort in the fact that Sif loved Loki the trickster, Loki the mischief maker, Loki the opposite in every way of the mighty Thor. She could have had Thor if she wanted, but she chose him instead. He could almost convince himself that she would also love Loki Laufeyson, the frost giant.

That is, until their first meeting as king and subject and she knelt before him and spoke:

“My king, we would ask that you end Thor’s banishment.”

His world, which at shook at the foundation mere hours before, now started cracking and crumbling. That she would speak of Thor at this time, when he was finally first, was a blow as brutal as learning his true heritage. With his eyes never leaving hers he replied “my first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We’re on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard.”

Ignoring the others, he watched Sif's reaction to his words. Her body bristled with anger and her eyes broadcast revulsion. He did not doubt that had Fandral not stopped her she would have hit him. The truth had finally revealed itself, and once again Loki was delegated to second best behind his brother, even with Thor banished to Midgard for his arrogance and stupidity.

But this time was different. This time he could not even take comfort in Sif’s love, for it seemed to have vanished alongside Thor. He had nothing to lose now; in order to finally prove himself worthy he would succeed where his brother had not. He watched his former friends leave and turned his thoughts to destroying Jotunheim.


End file.
